Interesting Experiences
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Yes, it's another Truth or Dare Twilight fic... BUT, it's DENI STYLE! Muhahaha.


**Chapter One:**

**A/N: Yes, I know there are a zillion truth or dare Twilight fics out there, but I got this idea while writing something else, and I just had to write it down and post it lol.**

**There is mentioned non-canon pairings, but it's not romantic. More lusty/physical. THIS ISN'T A SMUT THOUGH. I think. I hope.**

**Canon pairings. OOCness probably.**

**OKAY, NOW TO THE STORY:**

"I'm bored." Bella declared to the entire Cullen family who were sitting in the living room. It was dark out.

"So am I." Rosalie and Alice declared.

"Why don't we play a game?" Esme suggested.

Alice's eyes went unfocused for a second, and then she exclaimed, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Edward raised his eyebrows skeptically.  
"Yeah!" Emmett boomed, "Everyone can join in. And yes, that means you as well, Esme and Carlisle." He added sternly.

Bella laughed, "Alright, let's play."

"Alice why are you reciting the Chinese alphabet backwards in your head?" Edward asked suspiciously, "What are you trying to cover up?"

"Nothing." Alice replied in a sing-song voice.

Carlisle chuckled, "Okay, who's going first?"

"I will." Alice said excitedly, "Emmett Truth or Dare?"

Emmett looked up for a challenge, so he replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to… give Edward a lap dance." Alice replied, giggling.

Emmett and Edward looked horrified, while everyone burst into laughter.

Bella had tears sliding down her cheeks, and if vampires were able to cry, even if it's from laughter, the rest of the Cullen's would too.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Emmett protested, but nonetheless moved to Edward, who was already flinching.

Everyone watched as Emmett started giving Edward a lap dance. It really was hilarious.

After the lap dance Emmett stormed back to his seat and Edward looked very uncomfortable.

The Cullen's and Bella were in hysterics, and it took them five minutes to calm down.

"Don't worry Edward," Bella choked out, "I'll still love you if you turn sides."

That caused the Cullen's and Bella to relapse into fits of laughter.

Ten minutes later, everyone was calm and collected.

"Emmett's turn." Esme said.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

Feeling courageous, Bella replied, "Dare."

Emmett thought for a moment, and then broke out into a mischievous grin, "Alright, I need a volunteer for this dare."

No-one replied, all too scared to be a part of Emmett's dare.

Eventually, Carlisle sighed, "I'll do it. God knows what I'm getting into though."

Emmett grinned again, with an evil glint in his eyes, "I dare the two of you to go to the strip club in Port Angeles, go up on stage, do a joint act, while stripping, and make out with each other. And you have to look convincing!"

Bella's, Edward's, Carlisle's and Esme's mouth's popped open in shock. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were laughing.

"That's hardly fair!" Bella protested.

"Hey, I had to give Edward a lap dance," Emmett started, "At least you get to do something with the opposite gender."

"Sorry Bella, but rules are rules. You have to do it." Alice stated.

Bella blushed furiously, "Fine."  
"When?" Carlisle managed to choke out.

"Now. Let's go." Emmett said, getting to his feet.

"How far down to we have to strip to?" Bella asked nervously.

"You can keep your underwear on, and in Bella's case, your bra." Emmett replied, smirking.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was at the front of the strip club.

Bella gave Edward a sympathetic look and saw Carlisle do the same for his wife.

Boldly, Bella walked in the club, everyone else behind her.

Alice hopped over to a bouncer, and requested permission to use a stage. She handed him a hundred dollar bill, and he gladly led Bella and Carlisle to a center stage.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Esme took seats.

Bella and Carlisle nervously walked onto the stage. There were two poles there as well.

"In my almost 400 years, this is something I've never done." Carlisle muttered, taking off his shoes, Bella doing the same.

After they had removed their shoes, the Pink Panther song came on.

Bella closed her eyes, and pulled herself together.

Looking sideways at Carlisle, she nodded at him. They were ready.

Bella put a devious smirk on her face, matching Carlisle's. They had to play the part.

Bella put her hand seductively on Carlisle's shoulder and walked around him in a circle. He loosened his tie coolly and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor.

Bella removed her sweater, and then bent down, before swinging herself back up with her bum sticking out.

Carlisle had taken off his jacket already, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Bella sauntered over to him, and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. They were now sideways to the audience, and Bella noticed all the other strippers had stopped, and all the crowd were watching Bella and Carlisle.

Carlisle leant down and kissed Bella's neck, before taking off Bella's shirt, leaving her standing in her black lacy bra – it was the only one she could find that morning.

Bella heard Edward groan in frustration – that was natural though. Imagine watching your adoptive father make out with your girlfriend.

Bella undid the buttons of Carlisle's shirt and slid it off, marveling at the perfect muscles. She gave his chest a quick kiss, and then walked to one of the poles.

Bella jumped up on it and twirled her way down, getting wolf-whistles from strangers.

She jumped up again, and just before she reached the ground she was caught by Carlisle.

Bella put both her legs around his waist, and was surprised that when she met his eyes, he tilted his head in and captured her lips.

His ice cold lips moved against her, and she let his tongue glide into her mouth.

The freezing cold tongue delved into her mouth, exploring, and slid across her bottom lip.

Bella's hands found Carlisle's belt buckle, and she involuntarily undid it.

Carlisle helped her take his pants off, revealing his black boxers, and then kissed her neck, making his way up her jaw line. Bella did the same, and then whispered in Carlisle's ear, "Isn't it odd that this is _way_ further than I've gone with Edward?"

Carlisle froze for a second, but continued kissing her jaw line. He moved across her face, placing a kiss on her lips, and then moved his own mouth to her ear, "Sorry."

Bella shrugged, and hopped down from his waist.

Carlisle sauntered over to the pole and pretty much gave it a lap dance. The girl strippers cheered at this.

Bella had taken her pants off now, and she had plain black knickers on.

Carlisle and Bella both walked over to each other, and met halfway.

They embraced in a heated kiss, tongues delving into each other's mouths. Most would describe it as intensive pashing.

To keep up the act, Carlisle grinded his hips against Bella's.

"Okay," Bella panted against Carlisle's lips, "I think that's the dare done."

Carlisle nodded, and softly broke the kiss.

He then took Bella's hand and they both bowed, before scrambling to collect their clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were still in hysterics as everyone settled into their seats in the Cullen living room.

Esme and Edward were wearing disgruntled expressions, and Carlisle and Bella just looked plain awkward.

"OKAY, GUYS, SHUT UP! WE HAVE A GAME TO CONTINUE ON WITH!" Bella ended up screaming.

The laughers shut up immediately, "Bella's turn." Alice said.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Bella asked the gorgeous blonde girl.

"Truth." Rosalie replied hesitantly.

"Are there any places in this house you and Emmett _haven't_ had sex in, or on?" Bella asked with no shame.

Edward snorted, and Bella could tell everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Um, we haven't done it in the toilet, or Edward's room." Rosalie replied hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle screamed.

Edward was on the floor laughing, as was Bella.

"SO YOU'VE HAD SEX IN MINE AND ESME'S ROOM?!" Carlisle yelled.  
"AND MINE AND JASPER'S?!" Alice screamed.

"Er, yes." Rosalie replied.

"_AND _IN MY OWN OFFICE?!" Carlisle howled. This was the most he's ever yelled in his life.

"Yeah." Rosalie replied in a small voice, glowering at Bella.

Jasper and Alice were shuddering at the thought of their fake siblings having sex on their own bed.

Carlisle just looked disgusted.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rosalie screeched, "I bet you haven't only stuck to YOUR room."

"We have, actually." Carlisle replied coldly.

"Oh, so you're telling me the only place in this entire house that you and Esme have had sex in is your bedroom?" Rosalie asked, eyebrows raised, "I find that hard to believe."

Carlisle and Esme fidgeted uncomfortably, "We're not going to answer that."

"Fine. It's my go anyway." Rosalie said smugly, "Esme, Truth or Dare? I can tell you that the Dare is going to be worse than what Emmett and Bella had to do, so you might want to pick Truth."

Esme silently fumed at the blackmail, "Fine. Truth."

Rosalie put on a smug smile, "Where have you and Carlisle had sex?"

Esme glared at her daughter, but answered quickly, "Our room, kitchen bench, the couches in this room."

Everyone who was on a couch got to their feet, besides Carlisle and Esme, who just looked embarrassed.

"KITCHEN BENCH?!" Bella screamed, "I'VE PUT FOOD DOWN ON THAT BARE BENCH WITHOUT A BOWL OR ANYTHING! WHAT IF I'VE GOT AIDS NOW?!?!?!"

"Oh for goodness sake, you won't have aids." Carlisle said impatiently, "Esme, it's your go."

Everyone hesitantly sat back down on the couches, and waited for Esme to choose someone.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?" She sighed.

"Dare." Jasper replied.

"I dare you to kiss Rosalie." Esme replied, not in the mood for something bad.

Alice put on a face of disgust, as did Rosalie.

"Does he have to?" Rosalie complained, already knowing the answer.

"It's the rules." Alice sighed.

Jasper quickly moved over to Rosalie and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

Emmett growled, and Rosalie quickly reassured him that he was a better kisser than Jasper.

Alice snorted.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Dare." Edward warily replied.

"I dare you to make out with Emmett for two minutes." Jasper said cunningly.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS FAMILY AND MAKING ME AND EDWARD DO THINGS TOGETHER?" Emmett yelled, outraged.

Edward wearily moved over to Emmett, and when Jasper said go, plunged his lips onto Emmett's.

Exactly two minutes later Edward abruptly pulled himself off Emmett and walked back to his seat, wiping his lips.

"Hey Carlisle?" Bella said.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Remember what I said while we were doing the stripping thing?" Bella inquired.

"Yes, why?" Carlisle said, brows furrowed.

"It just happened again, but with those two." Bella replied, frowning.

"Sorry." Carlisle said sympathetically.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing." Bella said quietly, waving him off.

"Alright, well Alice is the only person who hasn't had a go, so, Alice, Truth or Dare?" Edward said.

"Dare." She replied uncertainly.

"I dare you to… burn your favourite piece of clothing." Edward said, delving into her mind for the picture of her favourite clothing piece. He found it – a light pink blouse with gold trimmings.

Alice's face crumpled, "Fine. Upstairs we go." She stomped upstairs with Edward following.

Alice stalked to her cupboard and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans, "There you go."

"Nice try, Alice, but I've already seen in your mind what your favourite is." Edward smirked, "Get out the pink and gold blouse."

Alice's face fell, and she grudgingly dug through her things until she found it.

Throwing it at Edward's head, she stomped back downstairs with Edward at her heels.

"Outside we go." Edward said to everyone in the living room, and they all followed him out the front.

Edward handed Alice the blouse and a box of matches.

Alice reluctantly lit the blouse on fire, and dropped it to the concrete ground, watching it burn. Her face contorted in rage, and she flew back in the house.

Everyone chuckled, "I think the game's over." Jasper said.  
"Yes. It was certainly… _Interesting_." Carlisle replied.

**A/N: Rofl, I got bored lol. Please review. It's 12.42 AM and I've been writing this since midnight. I'm so tired my vision it blurry, and you're so lucky I can touch type almost perfectly otherwise there would be SOOOO many mistakes in here lol.**

**I so wish I was Bella in that story LOL.**

**  
So, I hope you liked that one shot, and byeeee!**


End file.
